Clothing (Skyrim)
Clothes are classed as apparel and are worn by people throughout Skyrim. Most outfits have several visual styles, but similar or identical names. Clothing can be enchanted using an Arcane Enchanter to fortify skills, bolster Magicka, and much more. Acquisition Clothing can usually be found in wardrobes, in chests, and on corpses throughout Skyrim but can also be bought from certain merchants, such as Radiant Raiment. Clothing The following is a list of clothing that covers the upper and lower body. Robes The following is a list of unenchanted robes that covers the upper and lower body. For enchanted robes see Enchanted Clothing (Skyrim) Headwear The following is a list of clothing that covers the head. Gloves Footwear The following is a list of clothing that covers the feet. Unique clothing The following is a list of clothing that is unique and/or rare. Trivia *To make a follower wear clothes, give them stronger armor than their base armor, which they will automatically equip. The option to buy their default armor will now be available, but only if the follower is married to the Dragonborn. After the base armor has been purchased, the armor given to the follower can be retaken, leaving them naked. If clothes are given to them at this point, they will equip them. Gallery Clothes Adept Robes 00010CEE3.png|Adept Robes 10cee3 Belted Tunic 0001BE1A.png|Belted Tunic 1be1a Black Robes 000106661.png|Black Robes 106661 Blacksmith's Apron 0005B69F.png|Blacksmiths Apron 5b69f Blacksmiths Apron 0006FF37.png|Blacksmiths Apron 6ff37 Blue Robes 000A199B.png|Blue Robes a199b Brown Robes 00010CFEF.png|Brown Robes 10cfef Chefs Tunic 0001BC82.png|Chefs Tunic 1bc82 Clothes 0005B6A1.png|Clothes 5b6a1 Clothes 0006C1D8.png|Clothes 6c1d8 Clothes 0006C1D9.png|Clothes 6c1d9 Clothes 0006C1DA.png|Clothes 6c1da Clothes 0006FF38.png|Clothes 6ff38 Clothes 0006FF45.png|Clothes 6ff45 Clothes 000209A6.png|Clothes 209a6 Clothes 000261C0.png|Clothes 261c0 Clothes 0003452E.png|Clothes 3452e Clothes 0004223C.png|Clothes 4223c Clothes 00017695.png|Clothes 17695 Clothes 000F1229.png|Clothes f1229 College Robes 00010d6A5.png|College Robes 10d6a5 College Robes 000D3DEA.png|College Robes d3dea Embellished Robes 000E84C4.png|Embellished Robes e84c4 Embroidered Robes 000EAD49.png|Embroidered Robes ead49 Emperors Robes 00015516.png|Emperors Robes 15516 Fine Clothes 00086991.png|Fine clothes 86991 Fine Clothes 000CEE80.png|Fine clothes cee80 Fine Clothes 000F8713.png|Fine clothes f8713 Fine Clothes 000F8715.png|Fine clothes f8715 Fine Raiment 000CEE76.png|Fine Raiment cee76 Fur-Trimmed Cloak 0008698C.png|Fur-Trimmed Cloak 8698c Green Robes 00010CFF0.png|Green Robes 10cff0 Grey Robes 00010CFF1.png|Grey Robes 10cff1 Hammerfell Garb 0007BC19.png|Hammerfell Garb 7bc19 Hooded Black Robes 000107108.png|Hooded Black Robes 107108 Hooded Blue Robes 00010710A.png|Hooded Blue Robes 10710a Hooded Brown Robes 00010CFE4.png|Hooded Brown Robes 10cfe4 Hooded Green Robes 10CFEC.png|Hooded Green Robes 10cfec Hooded Grey Robes 00010CFEA.png|Hooded Grey Robes 10cfea Hooded Monk Robes 000107106.png|Hooded Monk Robes 107106 Hooded Red Robes 00010CFEB.png|Hooded Red Robes 10cfeb Mantled College Robes 00010d6A4.png|Mantled College Robes 10d6a4 Mantled College Robes 00010D691.png|Mantled College Robes 10d691 Mantled College Robes 000D3DE9.png|Mantled College Robes d3de9 Miners Clothes 0006FF43.png|Miners Clothes 6ff43 Miners Clothes 00080697.png|Miners Clothes 80697 Monk Robes 000BACF3.png|Monk Robes bacf3 Mourners Clothes 000646A7.png|Mourners Clothes 646a7 Noble Clothes 0005DB7B.png|Noble Clothes 5db7b Novice Robes 00010CEE5.png|Novice Robes 10cee5 Psiijic Robes 00065B94.png|Psiijic Robes 65b94 Radiant Raiment Fine Clothes 000E9EB5.png|Radiant Raiment Fine Clothes e9eb5 Ragged Robes 00013105.png|Ragged Robes 13105 Ragged Trousers 0008F19A.png|Ragged Trousers 8f19a Red Robes 00010CFF2.png|Red Robes 10cff2 Refined Tunic 000E84C6.png|Refined Tunic e84c6 Roughspun Tunic 0003C9FE.png|Roughspun Tunic 3c9fe Tavern Clothes 000D191F.png|Tavern Clothes d191f Wedding Dress 00088956.png|Wedding Dress 88956 Boots Boot 1be1b.jpg|Boots 1be1b Boot 209a5.jpg|Boots 209a5 Boot 261bd.jpg|Boots 261bd Boot 3452f.jpg|Boots 3452f Boot 6b46c.jpg|Boots 6b46c Boot D1921.jpg|Boots d1921 Boot Bacd7.jpg|Boots bacd7 Boot C5d12.jpg|Boots c5d12 Boot 4223d.jpg|Boots 4223d Boot 80699.jpg|Boots 80699 Boot C36e8.jpg|Boots c36e8 Boot Cee78.jpg|Cuffed Boots cee78 Boot 86993.jpg|Fine Boots 86993 Boot 3ca00.jpg|Footwraps 3ca00 Boot 5db7e.jpg|Fur-lined Boots 5db7e Boot B1460.jpg|Mythic Dawn Boots b1460 Boot 8698e.jpg|Pleated Shoes 8698e Boot 65b9b.jpg|Psiijic Boots 65b9b Boot 13106.jpg|Ragged Boots 13106 Boot 7bc15.jpg|Redguard Boots 7bc15 Boot 18801.jpg|Shoes 18801 Boot 5b69e.jpg|Shoes 5b69e Boot 65bac.jpg|Thalmor Boots 65bac Boot 88958.jpg|Wedding Sandals 88958 See also *Enchanted Clothing (Skyrim) es:Atuendos (Skyrim) ru:Перечень одежды (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Clothing Category:Skyrim: Lists